


Dance Club Bliss

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would happen if we did get to see the bees clubbing with team FNKI?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Dance Club Bliss

Dance clubs, everything about them was bliss to Yang. Yeah, she didn't really go to them often, only to Junior's a couple of times with some grateful help of a charming grin guards the guards, if you could call them that. Though even though they remained stoic at the entrance they would always stiffen up like a nutcracker and not blink under their sunglasses. 

Though this club was diverse in its own way. It wasn't particularly because of the DJ, or the flashing lights and loud bass that drummed like Yang's own heart echoing akin to a warning, or possibly even an approval alike to the dark God himself leading even the wisp of temptation on her taste buds. Fast forward and she finally found Neon. Or according to Weiss would be an utmost violation in the handbook of personal space for dummies, as Neon promptly launched herself like a slinky and latched herself to Yang's front. To which she even had the bravery or foolishness to make another comment about her being top-heavy. Neon then promptly forced her to waddle all the way over from the entrance to the dance floor as she finally detached herself. 

They, fortunately, found themselves chatting or one-sided playful flirting as the other rolled their eyes in response or made a joking comment in response, the atmosphere broke as the loud bass grew even more booming somehow, or maybe that was her heart when she glazed over the room as the lights sprinkled over the dance floor and the occupants, completely overshadowing them in its own beauty. 

Yang's eyes got magnetized by a beauty of her own when her partner rose into view like the moon itself in the midnight sky. Their eyes met and Yang was certain that her heart was the booming in the club along with the heat, that might've not just been the sweaty bodies but her semblance flaring. She rapidly darted her eyes away and landed on the person who was grinning like the Cheshire cat in front of her. Yang quickly did a cough though it kinda turned into a couple of hacks when Neon's grin only turned the corner of her lips upward that it perfectly reflected Zwei when she took his medicine instead of him. That was truly an experience in how different medicine is from a house dog to a human, along with the effects.

To pacify the situation that she was sure Neon's grin was going to either beam brighter than the dance lights going to draw attention to themselves or act as a solar beam headed directly for her. Yang honestly felt like one of Junior's nutcrackers right then when she brought a shaky jerk of her thump to motion over to the only person that she hoped did not witness what had just occurred.

Unfortunately, Blake looked over as she gestured to Yang and did a smirk that both combined into pure sin and innocence. With heat spreading over her entire body again along with the bass echoing even over sensible thoughts, dance clubs are pure bliss.

Yang stumbled a couple of steps when her thoughts were abruptly sliced from her mind when her person of interest appeared to soften into the wave of the crowd to the point where her eyes widened as the image if people with two arms weren't quite as absurd as originally thought.

Thankfully she was able to prosper in her mission of finding her moonlight in the club when she saw Blake on her own mission though instead of herself moving, the crowd was moving her. She honestly kinda looked like the rejected Tetris block that didn't quite fit in the array of bodies. Yang was miraculously able to slip through the crowd sneak to the brunette lightly placing a hand on her shoulder, though by the way, Bake's ears moved directly backward, already aware of who the individual was.

Dancing lights around them still simmered among the crowd as the blonde leaned further into the brunette and a rasp came out out of Yang's lips that the booming of the bass was overpowering though by the twitch of an ear was now proudly lingering in the space between them. 

"Fancy seeing you here"

Blake slightly turned so she was pressed against Yang's front and tilted her head to the side wearing a look that was the embodiment of the word Kalon. Somehow that word still glued to Yang's subconscious when she read The Man with Two Souls. She kept rereading that part because it described the aspect of a person having beauty that is more than skin deep and one person's name glided into her mind numerous times at the mention of that single word. 

Yang noticed she was pondering too long about it and quickly darted her eyes to the side away from her partner's face. Blake's words were smooth as silk as they escaped playfully into the air accompanied by a smirk.

"I see you finally managed to escape." 

Though the smirk rested lower and her eyes darted to the ground as her ears slumped forward and as she spoke her next words which were barely clinging onto a string of even being pronounced. 

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it"

Then the booming in the club stopped for a complete second or that could've been Yang's heart again skipping at the change of tone. So she turned her so they were now face to face, and she wasn't sure if it was a positive as Blake's eyes popped akin to an extravagant color on soda pop. Though her mind only sputtered like a failing engine as she didn't know why that was the answer and it was somehow the only answer as well. She felt pressure on her right hand as Blake was now holding it and Yang's felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of it. Their eyes met and only a truth was spoken in between them. 

"Blake Belladonna"

"You know I'd do anything to dance with you"

Blake could only stare as soon as those words were free and they kept buzzing in her mind like they were bees. She only gave a gazing look to the floor and a tightening of Yang's hand as the metal soothed away the heat of her own body while being rigid though still there, it didn't matter because at least it was there. She could only give a smile that reached her eyes and said the final words that frolicked in the air. 

"Then let's dance"

Yang knew she heard Blake say dancing though they were both moving like record players that kept tripping over the same line. Thankfully they faltered at almost they exact same time simultaneously at the same point so they would both trip over each other while they were attempting desperately not to cackle like a hyena.

At some point, both of them turned when everyone was gravitating towards the center of the dancefloor. They still did their own dancing, or whatever it was between them though Yang caught a glimpse through the slivers of bodies that she was pretty sure was Flyntt currently killing a poor soul in a dance battle. She could only let out a breath and only tripped over Blake again when Flynt unleashed a power move that she'd never even seen achieved, never even considered capable of the human body. He was stepping forward though gliding backward as if he was some heathen of a wizard. 

Yang had to drag her eyes away in grief for the guy poor guy against him who let a couple of tears out as he saw his soul evaporated. She only took the cup out of Blake's hand to which earned her a glare and she stuck out her tongue to counter it, though Blake's pupils got wider at that and Yang felt a whole shiver down her back as she tried to now drown the lump in her throat. 

"So this is where you went!"

A gargled sound soon erupted and Yang was only aware of being able to wring her head the other way at the last moment. She still heard the disgruntled grumble of some person as they scoffed in other disbelief and their voice managed to merge into a low pitiful howl as if they were going to sob. She assumed from that reaction that anyone who even shared the air with them would make the same sound. Because that's how Yang felt as she coughed into her shirt multiple times as she could feel Neon's utter satisfaction current state. She still was able to hear above her coughing Blake's voice as it bordered obligation and slight amusement. 

"Hi Neon"

"I must say, Blakey"

"I didn't expect you to be so flat-footed"

Yang could only hold in the corners of her lips from magically turning upwards as she felt her partner's sharp gasp at the truthful statement. Though she had to give it to Blake she perfected Weiss' gasp when they explained that "no nobody has ever heard of a soap butler Weiss."

"But you"

Neon then promptly directed her away from her partner and put her hands on her shoulders. Though she was curling her fingers in, so she wasn't able to really escape from the. Yang was also aware of Neon leaning into her pressing chest to chest. Her voice was saucy, to say the least. Flirtatious though had a hint of over-exaggeration melted on it. 

"For someone so Top Heavy, you sure are light on your feet"

The blonde only stuttered syllables as her mouth seemingly was now caught in caramel. She did a quick glance at Blake and pressed her hands further in her pocket for it to be aware that she was doing the best she could at not even touching an inch of the girl in front of her. 

"I think we'd make a better dance pair, you know I never miss a beat" 

Neon even enunciated her bold statement with a wink and briefly grinded on her before pulling back. She even looked away for a couple of milliseconds while taking a deep breath before doing a cheeky smile at Blake.   
Yang didn't even have the courage herself to view that expression though she heard Neon gulp and ding in her shoulders more. Being encased in stone would be an adequate freedom than elsewhere the poor brawler was currently placed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and I'll likely only be doing one-shots. So yeah if any of you want to send a prompt feel free. Though I might update this soon. This is also based on a comic on Tumblr by frankielucky. So go check them out! I've currently only done part 1 and part 2 of the comic. Though at least you'll have visuals along with this one-shot.


End file.
